Distancia
by Kirino Sora
Summary: Kirino creyó que las diferencias entre él y Shindou habían desaparecido hacía años, pero al parecer no era así. Ante una importante decisión, ¿esa distancia se acortará o, por el contrario, se hará más grande hasta tal punto de peligrar su amistad? TAKURAN


Finalmente, después de mucho, mucho tiempo, veo el primer capítulo terminado. Qué feliz soy...

Dejando de lado mi sentimentalismo, tras meses sin publicar nada, aquí estoy con una nueva historia que espero que disfrutéis. Sinceramente, yo lo he hecho mientras pensaba y escribía (aunque esto último me dio un poco más de guerrilla).

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece, por supuesto, sino a sus creadores, Level-5.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene shonen-ai, es decir, relación chicoxchico; por lo que, si este género no es de tu agrado, es preferible que cierres la ventana o vayas a la página anterior.

* * *

**Capítulo I — Demasiado lejos**

Todo estaba sumido en un verdadero caos.

Desde esta mañana, un rumor había estado esparciéndose de boca en boca entre los alumnos de primero de primaria como la pólvora. Desconocía por completo quién fue el primero en dar la voz, pero no tardó mucho para que este llegara hasta sus oídos, y, mucho menos, que se convirtiera en la comidilla principal del día.

A Kirino Ranmaru no podía importarle menos.

Había estado observando durante todo el día cómo la gente entraba y salía de clase, al parecer, con intenciones de saber aún más sobre el asunto. Por eso, cada vez que alguien regresaba de espiar en la sala de profesores, se formaba un enorme tumulto de personas en la puerta impidiendo el paso. Él era uno de los pocos que permanecían sentados, tranquilamente y con los brazos cruzados. Por suerte, su asiento se situaba casi al final, por lo que se mantenía a salvo de ser arrastrado hacia aquel mar de estudiantes. Sin embargo, de lo que no podía escapar, desgraciadamente, era de aquel alboroto que creaban sin motivo. Y siempre iniciaba con alguien corriendo por los pasillos.

—¡Es un chico! —gritó una voz masculina desde la distancia.

La noticia fue captada de inmediato y, simultáneamente, una mano desesperada se agarró al marco de la puerta para no salir despedido por el impulso de la carrera. Pero tampoco sirvió de mucho, ya que luego su cuerpo chocó contra la pared, ocasionando un sonoro y fuerte golpe. Kirino dio un respingo; hasta a él le había dolido solo con ver el feo impacto que se había pegado. El otro, sin embargo, no pareció darle mucha importancia y se repuso al instante, casi con la misma velocidad en la que todos se reunieron alrededor suya. Era patético, pensó.

Como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos, no pasó mucho para que percibiera el suspiro de alguien a su lado, seguido de una voz supuestamente desinteresada.

—No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto por un estudiante transferido —comentó Akasaka, cuyo pupitre se hallaba adyacente al suyo. Si el comentario iba para él o para sí mismo, eso no lo supo adivinar.

Aunque, independientemente de a quién iba dirigido, Kirino no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Akasaka se volteó, sorprendido.

—Vaya, no es muy usual que Ran-chan opine sobre algo, y menos aún, que lo critique.

—Yo no he criticado nada. Solo he dicho que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Ran-chan. —Sonrió, y se giró de nuevo. Todavía le resultaba raro que lo llamasen por aquel nombre, pese al tiempo que llevaba aquí. Y, por si fuera poco, lo que comenzó siendo una broma acabó por convertirse en una parte de su vida cotidiana. Aunque, con un rostro tan femenino como el suyo, tarde o temprano, tuvo que haberlo visto llegar.

Finalmente decidió dejarlo pasar y optó por sacar los libros para la siguiente clase; no es que fuera un estudiante sobresaliente, pero en estas condiciones no se le ocurría otra forma de evitar entablar conversación con cualquiera, y, ya que estaba, de escapar de los cotilleos que circulaban en el aire. Según los pocos rumores que había alcanzado a escuchar, parecía tratarse de todo un fenómeno.

Aunque, probablemente, él no sería quien fuera a probar tal afirmación; no estaba del todo interesado en hacerse amigo suyo. Porque desde el principio Kirino tuvo claro que, incluso si lo asignaban a esta clase, no significaría expresamente que fueran a serlo.

Por esa razón, lo primero que hizo cuando su tutora Nagi apareció por la puerta fue cerrar los ojos, esperando a que la profesora empezara inmediatamente con la clase. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, tal y como temió, indicó a alguien que pasara; nunca esperó que fuera a ocurrir de verdad.

No obstante, lo que desconcertó realmente al de cabellos rosados fue que, ya sea por las exclamaciones de sus compañeros o por su propia curiosidad, en lugar de permanecer indiferente, se atrevió a echar una pequeña y breve ojeada.

Su cabello rizado era de un intenso color castaño.

Sus ojos hacían ver su cara hasta pequeña de lo grandes y oscuros que eran.

Su semblante serio era lo más inusual que podrías encontrar en un niño de su edad, y sin embargo se veía curiosamente acorde con su cara.

Y, con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos, ahí estaba Kirino, que no apartaba su mirada de su nuevo compañero de clase.

—Mi nombre es Shindou Takuto. Encantado de conoceros. —Su voz no sonaba especialmente entusiasmada ni indicaba que quisiese alargar más aquello, sin embargo nadie excepto que él pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle, quizás porque hace un segundo estuvo mostrando una expresión similar a la suya. Puede que los rumores sí fueran ciertos.

Kirino sentía que, fenómeno o no, Shindou Takuto tenía algo que lo hacía ligeramente distinto de la mayoría.

* * *

Al cabo de una semana, fue como si desde un principio nunca hubiera llegado un nuevo estudiante. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Era verdad que desde el primer día muchos se acercaron a él tan pronto como acabó la clase, pero también era cierto la manera en que este pareció no prestarles mucha atención. Su actitud educada y tranquila consiguió rápidamente la aprobación por parte del profesorado... no obstante, se veía claramente que había una línea invisible entre él y el resto del grupo que parecía separarlos.

Shindou no hablaba, no interactuaba... Solo permanecía sentado en su pupitre, en la primera fila, con su inmodificable cara de seriedad y con lo que parecía ser un montón de papeles garabateados.

Al final resultó ser una persona peculiar, sí, pero no de la manera que todos esperaron.

Kirino fue consciente desde el comienzo que jamás tuvo que haberse ilusionado como ellos. Y al parecer, hizo lo correcto.

Porque, al contrario que la mayoría, al no haber tenido falsas esperanzas, sentía que podía actuar con naturalidad, como si nada hubiera cambiado. No exageraría si dijera que no lo saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa, ni se quedó mirándolo incómodamente durante un largo periodo de tiempo, ni tampoco comentó nada al respecto. Durante las primeras horas del día, solo Kirino pareció comportarse como cada día, con la única diferencia de que había un asiento más... y con el curioso detalle de que no había dejado de observarlo desde entonces.

Definitivamente, había algo ahí que hacía que no despegara la vista de Shindou.

—¿Kirino-kun, me estás escuchando? ¡Kirino-kun!

—¿Eh? —Fue lo único que pudo decir después de que la profesora interrumpiera su incesante búsqueda... otra vez.

—¿Por qué estás tan distraído en clases? Ya es la tercera vez que ocurre hoy, ¿sabes?

Kirino se encogió de hombros, no sin sentirse incómodo ante las risas que sus compañeros se esforzaban por ocultar, en vano. Unos asientos más adelante, unos rizos marrones acababan de agitarse velozmente hacia su dirección y, aunque fue efímero y fugaz, recibió una fulminante mirada por parte de Shindou, quien después volvió a estar pendiente de su cuaderno. ¿Fue burla, recriminación, o simplemente pura curiosidad lo que reflejaron sus ojos? _«Es todo un misterio»_, pensó Kirino. Un caso del cual no tenía manera de resolverlo.

Pero, si era capaz de predecir algo, eso serían los enormes problemas que supondría si se decidía por continuar indagando por más pistas. Y el primero de ellos tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, los brazos cruzados y, por supuesto, una mueca que mostraba hasta cuánto estaba dispuesta a mantener aquella postura paciente, que, en efecto, era muy poca.

Para cuando terminaron las primeras clases de la mañana, a Kirino Ranmaru no le extrañó en absoluto que hubiesen llamado su atención dos ... no, tres veces contando con esta última. Prefirió no recordar la cantidad total de toda la semana, no porque lo hubiese olvidado, sino porque fueron tantas que solamente tenía seguras las de los últimos días, que eran similares a las de hoy. A estas alturas, debía de ser algo por lo que preocuparse, más aún cuando debía de perder la hora de descanso en escuchar lo que Nagi le fuera a decir en la sala de profesores. Seguramente no sería nada bueno, intuía.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando tres personas lo detuvieron, concretamente, compañeros de clase y al mismo tiempo del equipo de fútbol.

—Ran-chan —dijo el de la derecha—, ¿vas ahora a reunirte con Nagi-sensei? No tardes mucho.

—Eso, eso, después de todos tenemos que practicar; recuerda que el partido está a la vuelta de la esquina —añadió quien se situaba más a la izquierda.

—Lo sé de sobra; no tardaré mucho.

—Realmente es mala suerte —comentó Akasaka—. Que la profe te pille cada vez que mirabas al nuevo; no podía dejar de reírme por dentro, ¿sabes?

Inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó y, simultáneamente, abrió los ojos de par en par, por una parte sorprendido y por otra incrédulo. Sus otros dos acompañantes hicieron lo mismo para luego dejar que las risas que no permitieron escapar antes se deslizaran por sus gargantas. Era gracioso, tanto como el inconfundible hecho de que a Kirino se le olvidó reír. En su lugar, y con intenciones de no auto-delatarse, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no...

—Es cierto, yo también lo vi; lleva así toda la semana —le interrumpió otro entre risas, desvaneciéndose así y de una forma casi definitiva cualquier argumento que lo refutara; con dos testigos era imposible, por no decir que resultaba inútil—. Aunque no lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que ves en él? Es solo un raro.

—Oye, Arishima, podría escucharte —lo detuvo el tercero, temeroso, supuestamente, de que dicha persona voltease hacia ellos con hostilidad. Los cuatro dirigieron su vista hacia él.

Pero Shindou permanecía absorto con su montaña de papeles, indiferente, haciéndole caso omiso al mundo exterior. Quiso suspirar de alivio, mas no lo hizo. Entonces Akasaka, que parecía estar disfrutándolo, volvió a dirigirse a Kirino de la forma más directa posible:

—¿Acaso estás interesado por el nuevo, Ran-chan?

El aludido no tuvo siquiera tiempo para procesar la pregunta, pues Arishima ya se encontraba respondiendo en su lugar.

—Ni te molestes. —Con la mano, hizo un gesto de negación, comprendiendo que para él Shindou era una especie de caso perdido—. Ya ves cómo ha ignorado olímpicamente a todos; es evidente que no quiere tener nada con nadie. Además, seguro que por dentro se cree superior a nosotros, tan educado... No me cae bien.

Kirino percibió cierto matiz irritado en su voz, casi envidioso y sin miedo a que lo escuchara, comprendiendo lo poco que le agradaba; hasta podía afirmar de manera casi certera que sus intenciones eran esas. Era normal en Arishima, cuyo ego no parecía conocer límites. Se preguntó si de verdad estaba describiendo a Shindou o a otra persona ya que, a su modo de ver, no lo creía así; la percepción que tenía sobre el nuevo era distinta, breve pero que no se acercaba a esa realidad que su compañero le relataba.

Sin embargo, no hizo ningún ademán por defender la imagen que tenía de él.

—Ran-chan —le llamó la tercera persona, tan bajo que apenas consiguió captarlo—, ¿quieres ser su amigo?

De repente, Kirino se sintió acorralado por los tres compañeros frente a él, que lo observaban fijamente a la espera de una contestación por su parte. Tragó saliva. Tenía que decir algo, lo que fuera con tal de quitarse aquella presión que lo acechaba desde hacía rato de encima antes de que esta lo aplastara.

Sin haberlo meditado racionalmente, nervioso, soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento. _Grave error._

Ojalá no hubiese pronunciado las palabras que posteriormente se deslizaron por su garganta.

—No... —vaciló por un segundo, pero se obligó a terminar la frase, cosa que pronto lamentó—. Por supuesto que no, ¿tenías que preguntarlo incluso? Eso nunca ocurrirá. No planeo hacerme amigo suyo. Además —prosiguió, no antes de que su voz temblara y emitiera una risa extraña—, si eso verdaderamente llegara a suceder, antes me dejaría el pelo largo y me pondría coletas. No dudéis de ello.

Por dentro, Kirino rogaba porque no hubiese elevado el tono más de lo necesario. Que nadie más hubiese presenciado la actitud arrogante que recientemente había sacado a lucir por primera vez. Que, sobre todo, esa horrible confesión no haya llegado hasta los oídos de Shindou Takuto. No tenía coraje para girarse hacia atrás y comprobarlo.

Entretanto, mientras el joven se arrepentía para sus adentros, Arishima le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, riéndose a la vez que decía:

—¡Bien dicho, Ran-chan! Tú sí que eres uno de los míos.

Pero Kirino no contestó, incapaz de asentir y, mucho menos, de imitar al muchacho.

En ese momento, un chirrido seguido de un estruendo se originaron dentro de la clase, tan repentinos que algunos de los presentes se voltearon a ver. Había sido emitido por el movimiento de la silla; era difícil no reconocerlo cuando muchos, por no decir todos, creaban aquel molesto ruido la mayoría del rato.

Lo curioso era que había sido el amante del silencio, Shindou Takuto, quien había creado aquel sonido tan discordante, además de poco agraciado.

_«Lo ha escuchado. Definitivamente ha tenido que escucharlo»_, pensó Kirino.

Sin decir nada, Shindou comenzó a recoger algunas cosas de su mesa —lápices, gomas y, obviamente, un montón de papeles— mientras el de cabellos rosados lo vigilaba en lugar de evitar el contacto visual tal y como sus sentidos le gritaban; sentía que se hacía cada vez más pequeño y vulnerable entre sus hombros, encogiéndose, a medida que su conciencia era atacada por el remordimiento. Pero no sabía qué hacer ni tampoco qué decir; tenía la sensación de que, si hacía cualquier cosa que tuviese como objetivo enmendar aquel fallo, al final terminaría echándolo todo a perder. Aparte, la simple idea de empeorarlo hacía que su empeño por actuar prudentemente no hiciera más que aumentar.

Kirino contuvo un respingo tras ver que el de cabellos rizados se dirigía hacia la otra puerta, que estaba al fondo y más lejos de su asiento. Sintió cómo su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando, finalmente, sin intercambiar miradas ni palabras con nadie, cruzó la salida y se fue. No fue consciente de que sus pulmones estuvieron reteniendo el aire hasta que se dispuso a soltarlo todo; tampoco de que sus uñas lo lastimaban de tener los puños tan fuertemente cerrados. Solo tenía plenamente presente una cosa.

_«Bien hecho Ranmaru»_, se felicitó a sí mismo con ironía. _«¿Y cómo se supone que vas a arreglarlo?»_

Sabía que debía de aclararlo, y cuanto antes. Pero... ¿Exactamente qué tenía que explicar? Si ni siquiera él conocía el origen por el cual salieron las palabras que dijo. Y, por si fuera poco, esta no era la primera vez que pasaba; resultaba casi paradójico.

Si hubiera navegado un rato más entre sus reflexiones, si Akasaka no lo hubiese sacudido del hombro a tiempo, probablemente habría permanecido estático, a medida que sus grandes ojos se entrecerraban más y más. Olvidando dónde se encontraba, con quién estaba y qué era lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

—Ran-chan, si no te apresuras, Nagi se volverá a enfadar —le avisó.

Kirino se maldijo para sus adentros. Es cierto, la sala de profesores.

A pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía de ir, esbozó una amarga sonrisa y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta del tenue matiz de pena que había en su voz, dijo:

—Entonces, me voy.

Tras intercambiarse otras pocas palabras de despedida, agitó la mano y, simultáneamente, sus compañeros —Akasaka y Arishima— salieron por la puerta a su lado. solo faltaba uno.

—¿Ocurre algo, Asahina? —preguntó Kirino extrañado.

—No te preocupes; todo se solucionará pronto —murmuró el aludido lo que parecía ser ánimos, y se fue.

—¿A qué venía eso? —se dijo, desconcertado. Finalmente prefirió dejarlo pasar y puso un pie fuera de la clase, atravesando también la puerta. Se había demorado demasiado. Sin retrasarlo mucho más tiempo, por fin dejó escapar aquel profundo suspiro que antes no tuvo más remedio que guardar. Pero no se sentía mejor solo con eso; debía de hacerlo, _tenía_ que disculparse, y pronto. Bien, ya lo tenía visualizado delante suya, ¿y después qué? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente que haría? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué estaba tan obsesionado con verlo y decirle que había sido un error por su parte? Al fin y al cabo, nunca se han hablado, nunca han tratado de conocerse el uno al otro... Solo ha dado la casualidad de que se hallan en la misma clase, tan sencillo como eso. No tenía sentido. No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, entonces, ¿por qué?

Kirino apretó de nuevo sus puños con fuerza y frunció el ceño.

_No, no, no._ Estaba mal. Todo esto estaba mal, y sentía que no podía dejarlo así.

No dio apenas una docena de pasos cuando inesperadamente se topó con una hoja de papel en el suelo, a escasos centímetros de pisarlo; apartó el pie inmediatamente. Curioso, se agachó para ver que era, y lo recogió. Su semblante malhumorado se vio sustituido por uno de incredulidad al instante en que observó que, en la parte inferior de aquel papel repleto de garabatos, estaba escrito el nombre de su propietario, con esmero y letra bien hecha.

—Shindou... Takuto.

Aferró sus manos sobre la enigmática hoja, arrugándola. Parece que hoy la suerte quería reírse en su cara, pensó, y con una broma de muy, muy mal gusto. Pero no podía quejarse al respecto; al menos le habían brindado otra oportunidad, aunque no creía que fuese la mejor de todas.

Sin plantearse siquiera el volver a echarle otra ojeada, lo dobló dos veces y, con cuidado de no estropearlo, lo depositó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Otro suspiro se deslizó por su garganta. Se lo devolvería, sí... tan pronto como salga de la sala de profesores.

_«¿Qué es lo que ves en él?»_

_«¿Acaso estás interesado en el nuevo, Ran-chan?»_

_«Ran-chan, ¿quieres ser su amigo?»_

Kirino se detuvo a pensarlo detenidamente, para al final, no sin cierto deje entre frustración y enojo, decirse:

_«¡Y yo que sé! Ya me gustaría a mí saberlo.»_

Entonces, con estruendosos pisotones y un inexplicable enfado propio de un niño de siete años, retomó su camino hacia la dichosa sala.

* * *

Tal y como había previsto, el tiempo que permaneció junto a su profesora fue prácticamente eterno, pese a que transcurrieron quince minutos exactos. La charla —si podía considerarse de ese modo— no resultó ser tan terrible como creyó, probablemente porque mientras Nagi se dedicaba a reprenderlo y a advertirle que no ocurriera una próxima vez Kirino estuvo discurriendo por dónde podría encontrarse su nuevo y solitario compañero de clases. Evidentemente, aquello no quitó el hecho de que no fue del todo agradable escucharla, mas no tuvo más remedio que fingir atención si con ello lograba marcharse antes; no supo si lo había conseguido, pues, si en algún momento había llegado a darse cuenta, prefirió dejarlo pasar.

Sus pies estuvieron a punto de entumecerse cuando ella dio por finalizado aquella tortura. Agradecido, Kirino dio una rápida reverencia, y como un rayo se marchó por donde había entrado. El pasillo, que normalmente estaba abarrotado de gente, ahora se encontraba básicamente vacío. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la sala, tuvo la brillante idea de verificar la hora. Faltaban diez minutos para que reanudaran las clases; diez minutos que disponía para encontrar a Shindou.

Sin retrasarse un segundo más, se dedicó a recorrer todos los pasillos de la primera planta y a mirar de aula en aula dónde podría haberse metido, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Durante su marcha hacia el segundo piso, al otro lado de las ventanas que daban al patio, pudo comprobar cómo sus compañeros de equipo se pasaban el balón entre ellos. Automáticamente, Kirino se detuvo sobre sus talones con brusquedad y se precipitó contra el cristal para observarlos mejor.

En efecto, no había sido un error. Incluso con el poco tiempo que faltaba para que sonase el timbre, todos seguían en el campo, practicando arduamente para el partido, que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. En cambio él se hallaba todavía dentro, recorriendo hasta el último palmo del colegio como un estúpido en busca de una persona a quien se le había caído algo e iba a devolvérselo. No estaba fuera, entrenando como el resto tal y como había prometido anteriormente. Eso hizo que se sintiera casi como un acto de traición por su parte.

Separando sus manos de aquella superficie lisa, su pequeña mente comenzó a trabajar con rapidez. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir con ellos o proseguir con su búsqueda? La respuesta era tan evidente, tan clara... y sin embargo aún no había llevado a cabo la temeraria decisión de abrir la ventana, saltar a través de ella y correr hacia el campo junto a sus compañeros. Pues eso es lo que, si lo reflexionaba lógicamente, habría escogido una persona normal. Pero, por alguna razón, se sentía reacio a reunirse con ellos.

Tras malgastar varios segundos de su escaso tiempo, se dijo:

_«Si lo encuentro pronto, antes podré reunirme con ellos»_, se convenció finalmente. _«Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder.»_

Vio que acababan de meter un gol al portero cuando, con la decisión final tomada, Kirino se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. En su interior, no paraba de pedirles perdón, mas no detuvo su marcha.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, y a pesar de rozar el borde de estas por cuestión de milímetros, en ningún momento se cayó. Tropezándose en el último tramo, el joven trató de mantener el equilibrio, lográndolo por los pelos. Se agarró la parte izquierda de su camiseta, concretamente donde se situaba su corazón, que latía desbocado. A continuación, apoyó su mano restante sobre la pared más cercana y cogió grandes bocanadas de aire, de manera exagerada. Entretanto, algunos mechones rosados se le pegaban a la frente gracias a la intervención del sudor, lo cual tuvo que pasar el dorso de la mano unas cuantas veces sobre su rojiza cara. Al menos había hecho un pequeño calentamiento, bromeó.

Si el pasillo inferior había pocos alumnos, este, que se encontraba prácticamente en desuso, se hallaba vacío y desolado. Había subido solo un par de ocasiones, generalmente para clases prácticas como lo eran las manualidades y las actividades domésticas; en cambio las aulas normales se situaban abajo, distribuidos a lo largo y ancho del primer piso. En comparación con el otro pasillo, este resultaba más relajante puesto que no se podía percibir ningún ruido, y el alboroto que se originaba bajo sus pies se escuchaba muy suave. Quizás debería plantearse el subir más a menudo durante los descansos.

_«No me extrañaría que pasara todos los recreos aquí»_, se dijo sonriente. _«Esta tranquilidad parece propia de él»_

Kirino no notó nada fuera de lo común hasta que, repentinamente, en medio de aquel pacífico silencio, se oyó un sonido.

Guiado por el eco que dejó atrás, el joven comenzó a andar. No dio apenas una docena de pasos cuando, de nuevo, volvió a escuchar otro similar. Ya no aparecían individualmente, sino que se presentaba uno seguido de otro, como una cadena. No parecía tener un patrón concreto, pero estaba completamente equivocado.

Lo que al principio interpretó como una sucesión irregular y sin sentido, pronto empezó a adquirir forma, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de una canción.

Nunca antes, pensó, había escuchado algo parecido, aunque eso no adquiría relevancia alguna; seguía resultando hermoso. Si no iba mal encaminado, intuía que provenía del aula de música.

Kirino apresuró el paso.

A medida que se estaba acercando, notaba que el volumen aumentaba, y eso hacía que sus piernas cogieran más velocidad. Al final terminó por llegar a su destino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lentamente, deslizó la puerta con suavidad, mas no la abrió por completo, sino que dejó un pequeño hueco por donde luego optó por mirar. El instrumento que emitía aquella melodía no fue más ni menos que el piano negro de cola, tal y como adivinó, que se hallaba a un lado de la habitación, cerca de la ventana. Delante de este había una figura que, si bien la luz incidía de modo que se viese oscuro, captó a la perfección todos y cada uno de sus curiosos rasgos.

Aparentemente, el muchacho todavía no se había percatado de su presencia puesto que sus ojos se encontraban totalmente cerrados. Su melena rizada no paraba de agitarse de un lado para otro, mientras que sus diminutas manos se movían velozmente por el teclado, libremente, deslizando sus finos dedos delicadamente sobre este con gracia. Finalmente, su vestimenta siempre consistía en una camisa blanca bien planchada, unos pantalones cortos y unos lustrosos zapatos en buen estado. En cambio, Kirino prefería con diferencia su camiseta negra, acompañado de un cómodo chaleco o sudadera, bermudas beige y unas buenas deportivas para correr y mancharse cuanto quisiese... siempre y cuando en la entrada de su casa no le esperase una bronca de su madre.

Juntando todos esos pequeños detalles como un puzzle, al final lo que daba era la imagen de un niño sereno, inteligente, educado y que, además de no haber nada que le faltase, ahora resultaba ser todo un prodigio.

Ciertamente, era abrumador permanecer cerca de Shindou Takuto.

Quizás fue por eso que no decidió acercarse al igual que la mayoría. Pero también la causa por la que no apartó su vista de él durante una semana entera. La causa por la cual se sintió atraído la primera vez que lo vio. La causa por la que, días atrás, sintió que era una persona diferente del resto.

Y, sobre todo, precisamente era por todo eso, por esas piezas que Kirino Ranmaru quiso aclarar aquel malentendido lo antes posible.

—¿¡Quién anda ahí!? —exclamó una voz de repente, sobresaltándolo. Se percató entonces de que la música había dejado de sonar. Kirino salió de su escondite sin resistencia alguna. Shindou, que ahora se encontraba de pie, entrecerró los ojos—. Oh, solo eres tú. —Suspiró, y volvió a sentarse sobre el taburete.

Kirino respiró hondo antes de decir, con tono alegre:

—He venido a devolverte algo que se te cayó —le informó nervioso. No recibió respuesta alguna. Se preguntó qué podría significar aquel largo silencio.

Fue entonces cuando vio que tenía la vista fija en unos papeles, similares al que él, en estos momentos, custodiaba en su bolsillo. Abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo cuando respondió, alzando la cabeza con una mueca inquisidora.

—¿En serio? Pues no me había dado cuenta... ¿Podrías dejarlo junto a mis cosas? Te lo agradecería bastante.

A Kirino le resultó curioso a la vez que desconcertante el tan amable matiz que hubo empleado sobre él. Si realmente se había marchado de clase debido a su comentario, tenía que reconocerlo; disimulaba muy bien. No parecía, sin embargo, que ese fuese el caso.

Aprovechando que se dirigía hacia la mesa detrás suya donde se hallaban sus pertenencias, miró a Shindou de reojo. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, revisaba una por una las hojas que había sobre el piano, sin que nada ni nadie lo distrajese. Su expresión no indicaba ninguna muestra de hostilidad hacia él; solo seriedad y una gran concentración hacia sus papeles, nada fuera de lo común. Pero no podía ser tan simple, ¿o sí?

¿Por qué razón, entonces, se había atormentado durante todo el trayecto si al final resultaba que no era tan complicado como lo pensó?

Por un segundo, se sintió verdaderamente como un idiota.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó, y Kirino desvió rápidamente la mirada, avergonzado, esperando no haberlo observado demasiado.

—No, nada. Es solo que... —añadió, vacilante— …no pensé que me hablarías con tanta naturalidad.

Shindou pareció entender hacia dónde quería llegar.

—¿Lo dices por lo de antes? ¿Por qué me fui de repente?

Kirino asintió.

—Te veías bastante enfadado.

De nuevo, dejó salir otro suspiro.

—Eso fue porque había demasiado ruido y no me podía concentrar —argumentó él—. Además —añadió—, no tiene sentido que me moleste por algo así; al fin y al cabo, no siempre le puedes gustar a todo el mundo.

Abrió la boca para replicar pero, al ver la sonrisa amarga de su rostro, el chico de pelo rosa no fue capaz de decir nada.

—-¿Y qué hay de ti? —Shindou lo miró, interrogante—. Dijiste claramente que no querías tener nada conmigo, y aun así me estas regresando algo que es mío cuando podrías haber pasado de largo, o incluso, haberlo tirado a la basura.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, con cierto deje irritado —. No tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo; no me has hecho nada. Y aunque fuera así, nunca haría algo que no quiero que me hagan a mí. Es normal, ¿no?

Kirino no supo por qué su compañero fruncía cada vez más el ceño, pero, por alguna razón, sentía que no lo hacía porque se estuviera enfadando, sino por algún otro motivo.

—Bueno —dijo tras un largo silencio—, por esta vez me callaré lo que pienso. Por haberte confundido con una chica.

—Vamos, atrévete a... —se interrumpió—. Espera... ¿con qué dijiste que me habías confundido?

Ante la mirada atónita de Kirino, Shindou se encogió de hombros, y rió.

Entretanto, el de cabellos rosados se limitó a cruzarse de brazos para luego fingir un falso enojo. Al menos tenía la certeza de que no era una persona rencorosa —prefería interpretar ese último comentario como una broma antes que cualquier otra cosa—, cosa que lo alivió de sobremanera. Eso sí; que lo viera reír por primera vez no significaba que su indignación se hubiera esfumado así, sin más.

—No lo malinterpretes —se apresuró a decir—; no me di cuenta hasta que te vi jugar junto al resto desde la ventana.

En efecto, podía contemplar los terrenos del colegio desde donde estaban, incluido el campo de fútbol. Apoyándose sobre el marco, su pelo entorpecía su visión con la ayuda del viento, sin embargo, pudo comprobar que sus compañeros de equipo estaban en el banquillo, recogiendo sus cosas. Contuvo un suspiro; al final no había asistido al entrenamiento.

_«La hoja»_, recordó. _«Tengo que devolvérselo»_

Apresurado, Kirino metió la mano en su bolsillo y, posteriormente, extrajo el objeto que guardaba dentro. Después, la desplegó dos veces y, tras plancharla lo mejor que pudo sobre el cristal para ocultar las arrugas, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Toma.

Shindou la aceptó, sonriente, y le dio las gracias. En ese momento, el timbre sonó.

—Será mejor que regresemos pronto —sugirió, al mismo tiempo que recogía los folios sobre el piano.

Para aligerar un poco las cosas, Kirino recogió las posesiones que descansaban sobre la mesa, que eran los lápices y las gomas que se llevó, aparte de más páginas garabateadas que era incapaz de entender.

Sin embargo, en el momento que el muchacho iba a entregárselas a su dueño, sucedió algo inesperado.

De pronto, una fuerte ráfaga penetró en el aula, llevándose consigo uno de los papeles que sujetaba.

—¡Mi hoja! —exclamó el de cabellos rizados.

Kirino se maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Es que acaso no iba a hacer nada bien hoy?

—¡Voy a recuperarlo!

Tan pronto como le aseguró aquello, le regresó apresuradamente sus cosas, y se marchó corriendo en dirección al patio. A Shindou se le estuvo a punto de resbalar los lápices, pero lo logró de alguna manera, y lo siguió. Debían de ser eficientes si no deseaban llegar tarde a la clase, especialmente el de cabellos rosados. Tener una falta de puntualidad después de que su profesora lo hubiese regañado era inaceptable, por no decir que nada bueno podía salir de ello.

Ya fuera del edificio, Kirino observó hacia su alrededor, preguntándose dónde podría haber aterrizado el dichoso papel.

—¡Ahí! —le indicó la persona que iba detrás suya. Rápidamente, dirigió su mirada hacia donde su dedo apuntaba. Este señaló a un árbol en concreto, situado a unos cuantos metros hacia su izquierda. Y, en efecto, ahí estaba la hoja.

Los dos entonces se apresuraron al lugar indicado.

Pese a que no era muy imponente, tuvieron que alzar la cabeza hasta donde podían para alcanzar a ver las ramas más altas. Involuntariamente, Shindou suspiró, aliviado al comprobar que todavía no había sufrido ningún desperfecto. Aunque, la altura entre ellos y aquel trozo de papel era considerable.

A Kirino, sin embargo, no se le percibía ninguna muestra de temor. Sonrió.

—No pasa nada —le tranquilizó el de cabellos rosados—. Enseguida lo tendrás de vuelta.

Pero a Shindou, más que la página en sí e incluso de llegar tarde a clase, le aterrorizaba que su compañero pudiera hacerse daño durante el proceso.

Con expresión preocupada, abrazó sus cosas con fuerza, y miró cómo este trepaba el árbol, al parecer, orgulloso de su habilidad. Sus brazos no dudaron a la hora de aferrarse a las ramas, mientras que sus pies se apoyaron firmemente sobre la madera, impulsándolo para llegar a la siguiente y no caer. Así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la distancia se redujo a unos meros centímetros. Kirino sonrió de nuevo; podía llegar.

Alzó su mano hacia la hoja, pero al ver que no lo conseguía, se arriesgó a inclinar más su cuerpo hasta que casi era uno con el árbol. Volvió a extender el brazo. No obstante, sus dedos apenas lo rozaron. Se estaba comenzando a impacientar. _Un poco más, solo un poco más,_ se repetía. Pero lo único que lograba con sus desesperados movimientos era sacudir la rama donde se apoyaba, haciendo que varias hojas descendieran. Al contrario que estas que se mecían en el viento, si un cuerpo tan pesado como el suyo caía... Tragó saliva, y miró hacia abajo.

Ver a Shindou esperándolo le proporcionó confianza. _Tenía que hacerlo._

Y, nuevamente, lo intentó, esta vez lográndolo con éxito.

—¡Lo ten...! —Pero no pudo acabar la frase. Repentinamente, se oyó un sonoro crujido, como si algo estuviera rompiéndose. Kirino contuvo la respiración.

_«Oh no. No, no, no. Dime que esto no está pasando...»_

No había que darle muchas vueltas para adivinar que estaba a punto de pegarse un buen golpe. Otro crujido, acompañado esta vez de una fuerte sacudida que se lo confirmaron... y que le advirtió que se preparase por si ocurría lo peor.

Finalmente, la rama de la cual se sujetaba terminó rompiéndose por la mitad, e instintivamente, chilló a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Después, sintió cómo su cuerpo se quejaba de un dolor intenso tan pronto como impactó contra el duro suelo.

Kirino no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, que fue seguido de otro que no le pertenecía. Desconcertado, poco a poco fue abriendo sus párpados.

Por una vez, su pelo rosa no se interponía en su visión, probablemente porque se hallaba tumbado y boca arriba. A pesar de verlo todo al revés, pudo reconocer los lápices, gomas, papeles y hojas esparcidos de un modo caótico a su alrededor, y, un poco más lejos, aquel trozo de madera que al final no resultó ser tan resistente como creía. Pero, ¿y Shindou? No lo veía por ninguna parte.

—Pesado... —Reconoció la voz que murmuró aquella queja.

En ese momento adivinó dónde se escondía, y se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, reparando también dónde se encontraba tumbado.

Durante todo este tiempo, Kirino estuvo ni más ni menos que encima del trasero de su compañero.

—¡Shindou-san! —exclamó con un tono entre sorprendido y alarmado.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Kirino-san? —le preguntó, alzando la cabeza pero sin levantarse todavía del suelo. No comprendía por qué, aún en el estado en que se encontraba, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—¡Idiota! —Le reprochó, a la vez que le tendía una mano—. Eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti.

Shindou aceptó el gesto con gusto, y se incorporó con su ayuda. Ahora que ambos estaban de pie, cada uno pudo contemplar los rastros de tierra que había en el otro. Los dos estaban hechos un desastre.

—No te has hecho nada, ¿o sí? —Shindou negó con la cabeza. Kirino inspiró, aliviado—. Menos mal... ¿Pero en qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡Podrías haberte hecho daño!

—No más del que tú te habrías hecho si hubieras caído al suelo —espetó él antes de añadir—: Míralo por el lado bueno: solo nos hemos ensuciado un poco.

—Vaya... Había pensado que a ti especialmente te importaría este detalle, pero veo que no —comentó. Su interlocutor entretanto se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mostrando indiferencia.

—A mí puede que no, pero a mis padres no les hará mucha gracia que aparezca así por casa.

—¡Con más motivos para que no lo hubieras hecho!

Sin embargo, pese a que Kirino tenía los brazos cruzados y la frente arrugada, el matiz que empleó no concordaba con el pánico y el enojo que transmitía la oración.

—¿Y la hoja? —preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio.

El de cabellos rosados miró su puño izquierdo, que aún aferraba fuertemente dicho objeto entre sus dedos, tornándolos de un pálido color blanco. Poco a poco, fue aflojando su agarre hasta enseñar un papel totalmente arrugado pero intacto.

—Siento mucho las arrugas —se disculpó, con gesto contrariado—. Aquí tienes, tal y como prometí.

Nuevamente, Shindou lo aceptó agradecido.

—Está bien. Después de todo, es la segunda vez que me regresas algo, y en el mismo día. —Sonrió.

Kirino desvió la mirada, y lo imitó, un poco azorado —. Tienes razón.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, esperando a que alguno de los dos añadiera algo más, pero ninguno dijo nada, y, en silencio, comenzaron a recoger las cosas del suelo. Mientras lo hacían, Kirino se replanteó si el caso había quedado zanjado de este modo, o si, por el contrario, todavía era necesaria una disculpa para cerrar este acontecimiento. Al final, optó por esperar y observar cómo transcurrirían los días siguientes. Y después, si era posible, entablar una nueva conversación con Shindou, más larga y tranquila que la que habían tenido hoy.

Puede que ahora no se lleven muy bien y estén demasiado lejos uno del otro, pero era por eso que Kirino no dejaba de desear que se solucionase pronto.

Porque, en efecto, esta situación era solo temporal, y no dudaba que habría más oportunidades para disminuir dicha lejanía.

—¡Kirino-kun, Shindou-kun! —les llamó de repente una voz, haciendo que dieran un respingo. Era Nagi. Y por lo que observaban, lucía muy enfadada—. ¿¡Qué hacéis todavía fuera!? ¡El timbre sonó hace un buen rato!

Y los dos, después de intercambiar miradas, alarmados, regresaron rápidamente a la clase antes de que la ira de su profesora fuera mayor.

* * *

Y aquí termina nuestro queridísimo primer capítulo. Ok, no. (?) Gracias por haber leído hasta el final.

Esta historia llevo pensándola desde hace algún tiempo ya, más o menos desde febrero o marzo, así que comprobad cuánto he llegado a tardar si lo comencé a escribir en abril XD Aunque, por esa razón trataré de actualizarlo lo más breve posible, eso, si no me invade la pereza, el colegio, y mi defecto de comerme la cabeza al escribir.

Seré feliz con cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia que reciba, puesto que eso me motiva y hace que me dé cuenta de fallos que se me pasan por alto constantemente. Por eso, si a veces la lectura resulta un tanto pesada, etc., decídmelo sin rodeos. Si mi corazoncito sensible lo asimila antes o después eso dependerá de mí, pero por lo general lo aceptaré.

Para desilusionaros un poco, lamento deciros que este fic será solamente de nueve capítulos. Sí, ninguno más, ninguno menos, excepto historias extras que tenga ganas de escribir. Actualmente tengo una planeada (aunque en realidad es el trozo del primer capítulo que no quise incluir ), aunque no sé si habrá más o simplemente será esa.

Me gustaría expresar mis agradecimientos a Little-Blue-Tiger, quien me estuvo ayudando y aconsejando en muchas ocasiones. Por eso, me gustaría dedicarte esta historia; espero que te guste. Y no, ahora digo que no abandonaré esta historia, ya lo he decidido :)

También le quiero dar gracias a Hayley y a Chechu-Chibii por sus ánimos en mi otro fic; lamento no haberos contestado antes. Y es por eso que he llegado a la decisión de continuar con "La tristeza de Julieta", aunque creo que será dentro de muuucho tiempo. Tengo que pensar (y recordar) su argumento, su extensión... ¡Incluso el título!, ya que no encaja con la idea original. Quizás lo escriba como otra historia o puede que modifique la que ya está, eso aún no lo sé; pero esperemos, tanto vosotras como yo, que pueda llevarse a cabo.

Lamento si las personalidades de los personajes, especialmente Kirino y Shindou, no son las que son y acabe haciendo OoC; me encanta la pareja, y sin embargo es un poquito complicado entenderlos para que no sean tan serios, pero tampoco tan melosos. Procuraré que eso no ocurra.

Qué largo ha sido esta nota a pesar de que quería hacerlo lo más breve posible Defectos míos.

Nos vemos pronto,

Kirino Sora


End file.
